Mendokuse
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: Troublesome: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has never been what one might consider normal. A collection of drabbles, SasuNaru
1. Realisation

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Realisation~

It was raining heavily in Konoha but that didn't stop Sakura and Ino partaking in their favourite activity. Stalking Uchiha Sasuke. The two girls, sworn rivals for Sasuke's affections, sat in companionable silence beneath the shelter of an umbrella watching the dark-haired boy train, uncaring of the bad weather.

"Hey, teme!"

Sakura and Ino watched as the loud-mouthed blond boy approached their beloved Sasuke with a bright orange umbrella.

Ino bristled at the insult, wanting nothing more than to beat Naruto senseless for daring to call her beloved Sasuke by such a name.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke scowled at the interruption. He needed to train harder in order to beat Itachi and get his revenge.

Naruto wordlessly moved the umbrella so it was above Sasuke's head instead of his own. The rain soaked through his clothes and darkened his blond locks in an instant but he didn't care. The Kyuubi made it near impossible for him to get ill.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze. Naruto looked at his feet and mumbled, "I wouldn't want my rival getting sick now, would I?"

"C'mere, dobe." Sasuke took the umbrella with one hand and pulled Naruto underneath with the other.

With their chests pressed together, clothes drenched from the deluge of rain, they stood under the safety of a bright orange umbrella. Like a beacon of light in the darkness.

Ino and Sakura turned to face each other with wide eyes as realisation dawned on them.

"Maybe we should go and watch Neji and Lee train for a while," Sakura suggested.

She felt as though they were intruding on a private moment between Sasuke and Naruto. Apparently Ino felt the same as she quickly nodded her head in agreement.

It was raining heavily in Konoha and it was in the rain that two girls, who used to be rivals for Uchiha Sasuke's affections, realised that it was about time they moved on.

**Owari**


	2. Dark

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Dark~

Naruto stared up at the ceiling of the tent. Not that he could actually _see _the ceiling of the tent; it was too dark to see anything but silhouettes. It was their first long mission, for two weeks they'd be out of Konoha. The moon was trapped behind grey clouds, their only source of light extinguished. Naruto couldn't sleep; he hated the dark.

Kakashi had taken the first watch of the night so Naruto couldn't talk to him. Sakura was a definite no, she'd probably punch him in the face for waking her.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into the dark.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto shuffled towards the voice, only stopping when he could clearly make out the outline of a body and a duck-butt. "I can't sleep."

"That's not my problem, dobe."

"Teme. I don't like the dark..." Naruto reluctantly whispered. He just _knew_ that Sasuke would tease him about it for the rest of his life.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "Like I said, that's not my problem," he repeated but silently he shifted his body in order to make room for Naruto.

Naruto noticed the wordless gesture and smiled to himself. He curled up into a ball beside his friend/rival and closed his eyes. "Thanks, teme," he mumbled tiredly.

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto missed the near-affectionate tone of voice as he was already fast asleep.

**Owari**


	3. Rivalry

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: Just in case anyone is wondering: these drabbles, although unrelated, are in chronological order. Sasuke hasn't yet gone to Oro, the time skip hasn't happened... Oh and they aren't 'together' yet either, just friends for now. This is quite short but i'm coming up to the bit where Sasuke leaves so it's kinda necessary. Review!

* * *

~Rivalry~

Sasuke needs to get stronger, faster and better than his brother. He needs to push his body to the absolute limit and then exceed it. They say hate makes you stronger so Sasuke focuses his entire being on hatred. All his hate is for one particular person, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke worriedly. "Hey teme, why d'ya keep zoning out like that?"

"I'm not," Sasuke lied. He summoned chakra into his closed fist and then slammed it into Naruto's stomach while he was still distracted.

"Gya!" Naruto spluttered in shock, falling backwards from the impact of the blow. "That was a dirty move, teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked down at him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? You _baby_."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up!"

They say having friends is a weakness so Sasuke chooses not to have any. He has rivals and comrades but never friends. Sasuke refuses to admit it but around Naruto it's getting harder each day to see the difference between rivalry and friendship.

**Owari**


	4. Protection

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Protection~

"Kakashi-sensei? Why do we always have to do boring missions?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi took a deep breath. They were still two and a half days away from Suna but already the blond had managed to irritate everyone with his own personal version of 'are we there yet?'.

"I've told you already, Naruto, we do the missions we are assigned," Kakashi replied calmly.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and pouted. "But whyyy?" He moaned.

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura finally snapped. She had tried to ignore the loud-mouthed blond ninja for the past hour but it was practically impossible.

Naruto's shoulders sagged. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," he muttered.

A few minutes of silence passed and Naruto was bored again. "Hey Sasuke-teme, I bet you can't beat me in a race..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Want to bet on that, dobe?"

Kakashi shook his head in amusement as the two boys proceeded to race ahead. What was it about Naruto that caused the stoic Uchiha to act...childish?

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Naruto taunted as he took the lead.

Sasuke saw a flash of silver speeding towards the blond. "Naruto, look out!"

Naruto snorted. "Pft, as if i'd fall for that one, Sasu-" his eyes widened and his body crumpled to the floor. "-ke," he choked on the last syllable.

"Naruto!" Sasuke collapsed to his knees beside his friend. He looked at the wound, the shuriken had sliced his stomach, and exhaled shakily when he saw it wasn't serious.

Sasuke knew he considered Naruto to be a 'friend' now but why did his heart seem to stop completely the moment Naruto's body crumpled to the floor?

Cerulean blue eyes stared up at him questioningly. Sasuke could practically hear Naruto's mocking voice, 'Anyone would think you were worried about me, bastard'.

"What sort of a ninja doesn't notice a shuriken coming towards them?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto scowled and turned his head to the side.

Sasuke needed to get stronger, faster and better to avenge the death of his family.

Now he had another reason to get stronger, faster and better - to protect an important person, to protect Naruto.

**Owari**


	5. Jealousy

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Jealousy~

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned when he caught sight of the pink-haired girl. He chose to ignore the dark-haired Uchiha she was currently attached to.

Sakura didn't look at him, her gaze remained fixed on Sasuke. "Oh...hello Naruto," she greeted distractedly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and-"

"No."

"-eat somewhere with me." Naruto's voice trailed off and his cheeks burned red.

She'd never flat-out rejected him before, usually she just made excuses and left. He didn't know what had embarrassed him the most, the fact she'd turned him down or the fact Sasuke was there to witness the entire thing.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but me and Sasuke are going to eat together today," Sakura apologised. She didn't bother to hide the glee from her voice, she was practically going on a date with Uchiha Sasuke!

Naruto blinked. He could still hear Sakura rambling on about where they were going but her words sounded far away and muffled. It was like he was listening from underwater. Oh Kami he'd never live it down if he fainted infront of his rival. "That sounds great, Sakura," he forgot the honorific, "I really need to go now and...walk Kiba's dog..."

"OK, bye Naruto!" Sakura said happily, too excited about her date to care about Naruto's strange behaviour.

Naruto gave a forced smile. "Bye Sakura," his cerulean gaze shifted to Sasuke, "Bye Sasuke-teme!" He walked quickly away, miserable and humiliated

He managed to get a good distance away before someone grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He turned his head to glare but paused when his eyes met onyx. "Sasuke," he breathed. His cheeks tinted pink when he realised how feminine he'd just sounded, saying the bastard's name like that. What on earth was wrong with him?

"You were jealous," Sasuke smirked triumphantly. He pushed the blond boy up against the wall.

Naruto swallowed, blue eyes looking at anything but Sasuke. "Sakura can date whoever she wants. You don't have to rub it in my face that she chose you."

Sasuke leant forward until his breath tickled against the skin of Naruto's neck. The blond shivered despite himself. "You were jealous _of _Sakura..."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto snarled, not wanting to hear it.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's warning and continued, "...Because you want _me_."

Naruto turned his head to the side and didn't answer. He didn't know what to say or do. There was no point in denying it.

"I bet it hurts terribly, longing for something you'll never have." He brushed the tips of his fingers gently against Naruto's bronze skin and watched, fascinated, as he trembled under his touch.

Naruto hung his head, blond bangs covering his face. "You don't know anything."

"As enlightening as this conversation was, I have a date to get ready for." Sasuke turned to walk away. "Have fun walking Kiba's dog, dobe."

Naruto watched as he walked away. "You know what I think, teme?" He yelled after him. "I think you want me too!"

Sasuke looked back at the blond over his shoulder and smirked. He didn't confirm it or deny it.

**Owari**


	6. Promise

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Promise~

"Nyah! Teme!" Naruto spluttered and flushed an alarming shade of red.

Sasuke smirked against the boy's neck. "It's not as if you don't like it, Na-ru-to."

Naruto's eyes closed and he exhaled shakily. Sasuke trailed kisses across the tan neck exposed to him. He glided his tongue over the sensitive flesh before biting down hard. "Ah!" Naruto's eyes snapped open and shocked pools of blue stared into onyx. "Baka teme, that hurt!"

"I wanted to mark you as mine," Sasuke said. He saw the blood forming on Naruto's neck and leaned forward to lick it away.

Naruto pushed the dark-haired boy away. "That's the thing though, teme. I don't belong to you and you don't belong to me. You belong to Sakura-chan so why dont' you go and give _her _a hickey!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Didn't Naruto see that he needed Sakura in order to re-build his clan? He was already risking his future by cheating on his future wife. "It's a love bite," Sasuke said.

"Love? You wouldn't know what love was if it danced infront of you completely naked!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. "And you would?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the question. "I want to stop this now, Sasuke. It isn't fair on Sakura-chan." _It isn't fair on me_.

"I don't think that's the reason you want to stop," Sasuke told him in a gentle voice. "Is it because you love me, Naruto?"

"It wouldn't change anything if I did love you," Naruto said bitterly as he stared down at the floor. His blue eyes were sparkling like crystals with unshed tears and Sasuke frowned when he noticed them; he hated it when his dobe cried.

Sasuke leant his forehead against Naruto's. "No...It wouldn't," he agreed.

"I wish..." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke looked at him curiously. "You wish what, dobe?"

Naruto closed his eyes as the first couple of tears slipped from his shining eyes. "I wish you loved me. Even just a little. Even if it didn't change anything."

"I-" Sasuke stuttered. "I do love you dobe." _It just isn't enough_.

Naruto gave a very watery smile. "Promise me you'll always love me?"

Sasuke pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. "Don't be such a moron. I promise, OK?"


	7. Betrayal

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Betrayal~

"I want to go on a mission to find Sasuke," Naruto said. His expression was completely blank but his eyes made it perfectly clear what he was feeling. He had never been one to fully mask his emotions, after all. Hope, desperation and determination filled his cerulean blue orbs.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, her hands were clasped together infront of her in exasperation or prayer. She looked at the blond boy infront of her and said simply, "No."

Naruto's eye twitched. "What do you mean?" He demanded as his body trembled with rage.

"No. I will not allow you to look for Sasuke," Tsunade repeated calmly.

"I have to bring him back!" Naruto yelled.

"He betrayed Konoha-"

"I don't care!"

"He also betrayed Sakura-"

"I don't care!"

"For Kami's sake, he betrayed _you_!"

"I. Don't. Care!"

Tsunade slammed her fist against the desk. "Open your eyes, Naruto!"

"I love him," Naruto whispered brokenly.

Tsunade's eyes softened. Naruto had never admitted it to her but she always knew his feelings for Sasuke went far deeper than friendship. "He has done nothing but hurt you."

"I know," Naruto's gaze dropped to the floor. "He broke his promise but I...I still couldn't stop loving him. It hurts so much, baa-chan."

Tsunade felt as though her heart would break for the boy infront of her. "I know, brat. I know it hurts..."

"Will you let me go find him?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"He's almost killed you twice. It's too dangerous!"

Naruto frowned. Nothing said betrayal quite like a chidori through the chest. "This time will be different. Even if it isn't I'd rather die at his hand than anyone else's."

"That's what scares me," Tsunade muttered. "I just want you to be happy."

"If you want me to be happy you should give me the mission," Naruto replied.

Tsunade considered this for a moment. "Fine but this is the last time I'll let you go after that traitor."

Naruto grinned widely and leaned over the desk to hug her. "Thanks, baa-chan!"

**Owari**


	8. Regret

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Regret~

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked down at the limp body of his old lover. His eyes travelled over the familiar body and found his weapon piercing the skin. Blood oozed from the deep wound and created a puddle around them.

Sapphire eyes captured his attention. Naruto was still alive, for now at least.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto choked out and a slither of blood trickled from his lip.

The way Naruto said his name...It was as though it were the last word he'd ever speak and the only one he'd ever want to. Sasuke's heart ached in his chest. Regret was such a funny thing.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke croaked. "You could've dodged my attack easily but you didn't even try. Why didn't you move. Damn it, Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at him through sad blue eyes. "Y-You wanted to kill me," he mumbled. His words were slurred and soft. "I...I wanted it to be y-you who did it too."

Sasuke cradled Naruto's head on his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered it over and over into the locks of blond hair.

"I love you," Naruto whimpered. He didn't stutter or slur the words, each syllable was completely clear. His eyes flickered closed.

Sasuke's heart broke at the words. He picked up Naruto and held him close to his chest as he ran towards Konoha. "I never broke my promise, Naruto."

**Owari**


	9. Forgiveness

Title: Mendokuse  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has always been so troublesome. SasuNaru drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: I'm putting this story as 'complete'. If enough people ask I might continue the drabbles into their relationship, which would mean fluffy/humor drabbles instead of all the angst/bitter-sweet ones.

* * *

~Forgiveness~

"How is he doing?"

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the unconscious blond and looked up at Tsunade who was stood in the doorway. "He's still unconscious even though the Kyuubi has healed the wounds." He frowned thinking that perhaps a part of Naruto didn't want to wake up.

"He's strong, he'll wake up soon," Tsunade replied. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, not reassure Sasuke.

"Strong," Sasuke repeated the word in a whisper. He glanced back at Naruto's small, vulnerable body and sighed. Strong definitely wasn't a word that could be used to describe him in this fragile state.

Tsunade sighed as well. "I'll be back later tonight. Look after him." She turned and left the room.

Sasuke watched Naruto for several more hours. "Kami, Naruto...Please just wake up." He whispered, head bowed.

"Sas..." Naruto's voice filled the silence and Sasuke wondered if he were hallucinating. The sound of his voice was like music to Sasuke's ears. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke's head snapped up and his own onyx eyes were met with cerulean blue.

"Naruto?" Sasuke reached out to brush his fingers against Naruto's face but hesitated when he saw the smaller blond flinch. "What's wrong?"

Naruto closed his watery eyes causing several tears to spill out onto his scarred cheeks. "You're just going to leave me again."

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured, his voice cracking with all the new, raw emotions. "I've no intention of leaving you ever again."

"You broke my heart," Naruto near-sobbed.

Sasuke pulled the crying boy into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He spoke into the locks of golden hair. "I love you. I always loved you. I'm such an idiot."

Naruto didn't speak but Sasuke could feel his slim body shaking with sobs and tears which stained Sasuke's shirt. "Naruto please say something..."

"I want to be angry," Naruto sniffed. "I _should _be angry but..."

Sasuke stroked his blond hair soothingly. "I will never hurt you again. I promise."

"I love you," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke smiled and pecked his lips sweetly, chastely. "I love you too, Dobe."

He was a long way from being forgiven, Sasuke knew that. However, he also knew that he would happily spend the rest of his life making it up to Naruto.

**Owari**


End file.
